Costumes
by americaplusengland
Summary: So this was like a family sort of fatherly north and warm stuff toward each other but you know...it kind of got...perverted at the end. yeah. anyway, the title says it all.


Sorry I should really be working on Bunny? Yeah right. But I've just been real busy. Even in summer I can't get a break.

* * *

"Jack...what are you doing?" North asked his adoptive son, Jack Frost.

Jack looked up at the big man. He had to pull back the black hat that was way to big for his head.

"nothing, just, messing around."

The two men were in Norths workshop when Jack walked in looking like...a mini North. He had a pillow under and silk red shirt and a golden Russian belt. He had on his black oants that were way to long for his tiny legs. It also looked like he had on another belt to hold up the huge thick pants. What was on his head was the black Russian hat that North normally out on when he was going out in the cold. Why Jack was doing this? He didn't know.

"Jack...," North said smiling a little," can I take a picture?"

Jack thought about the idea by putting his hand on his chin but it was covered up good by the long sleeves of the shirt.

"sure"

North brought out his camera and Jack tried not to trip as he started posing. He got on top of the table and made a pose North would make. He put his hands on his shoulder and made a heroic face.

Click.

The next pose of him and holding two small swords and crossing them together as he made a grring face. North laughed at that one.

"you make a good Russian, Jack" north calletout to him as another click was made.

Jack smiled as he then proceeded to jump up and make a mad Russian face of a warrior. North let out his roaring laugh.

"that ones my Favorite." north then out away the camera. A thump was then heard.

Oops.

"om okay North!" Jack gave him a thumbs up as his back was on the floor and the clothing was just so big for him and so heavy. North had to take one more photo.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

While Jack was gone, delivering the first snow of winter, North thought it was the best to do a little posting. Hehe.

He went onto his page on naughtyandnicebook and downloaded the photos he took of Jack from his camera and soon he posted them on his page. He only posted the first three. He might send the fourth one later. He also made a little comment himself.

"I think he got us here a real Russian!"

Only after a twenty minutes, enough time to get cookies, milk, go to the bathroom and make half of a sculpture oit of ice, his three photos got so much attention. Jack was always good atgetting attention now. He was just a whole ball of love and mischief. Like a cat. Except jack didn't have eyes that you couldn't tell ifthey loved you or wanted to MURDER you. ~

About 102 likes and 200 comments. North knee a lot more people but they were coming. They knew once North posted photos,Jack was some how involved.

There were comments from all the other spirits.

" aww how cute 3"

" looks like you're rubbing on him North"

"why did you give him those swords? He could hurt himself!"

" hahaha lol"

Then a certain comment caught norths attention.

"does he do other costumes?"

North didn't know if he did. What if Jack did? Oh how wonderful.

North decided to do a little investigation after that comment was posted. He still had time before Jack was suppose to come home. He moved his large wooden door and walked into the room designed just for his son. He loved using that word. Son. It made North smile.

"now of I dressed up and don't want people to see, where would I put it?" he searched around the room, the most obvious places first. closet, under the bed, in a trunk. After about thirty minutes of searching and finding no such thing he thought that maybe he didnt have any others. That was until he sat down on the floor and the tile lifted up.

"about time!"

He searched inside of the opening and found costumes. costumes of the fellow guardians. Oh boy do the others got to hear about this. And boy does a certain bunny going to be happy once he sees his costume. He blushed a little bit.

He ran out of the place, closing the tile first, and went back to his workshop. He added a group text and wrote.

"did you guys see the photos on niceandnaughtybook?"

After a good two minutes he got replies from all of them.

Bunny

" yup, laughed my tail off"

Tooth

" it was so cute north! Yes!"

Sandy

" yes north. He was too funny to pass on there"

North was glad that they loved his pictures of jack on there.

"well you won't believe what I found under his tile |3 "

That was suppose to be a sneaky face. A face where I know something you don't.

He got the replies faster.

Bunny

" ohhhh what! More blackmail for our little jackie?"

Tooth

" what? What is it?!"

Sandy

" oh goodness. What did you find?"

North was giggling now. He was munching on a few cookies as he wrote.

" he has more costumes...and they are of us... :3"

Smilies are very fun. North smiled himself.

Bunny

"oh. My. God...I need to see this. He better not have messed up my costumes with his frost!"

Tooth

" ahhhhhh THAT'S SO CUTE! I wanna see it!"

Sandy

"really?"

North smiled at their reactions. it was something funny to look at while they found out their newest guardian was dressing as them.

Just then the door opened and came in was a very tired looking Jack Frost that looked like he wanted to go to bed. "hey North, can I grab some ice cream?" north put his phone under one of his thighs and shook his head.

"of course jack, have a rough day?" he chuckled.

"yeah those kids can really throw a snowball once their is like...twenty of them aiming at you but hey, no biggie"

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed tiredly. He wanted to go to bed but he was hungry. He left to his room with a big bowl of ice cream.

"don't eat to fast Jack!"

" whatever!"

Sigh.

He finally got a chance to reply.

" let's just see if he'll show you the costumes himself."

After he was done texting tooth and sandy he had to talk to bunny in private.

"bunny you are going to be one lucky rabbit"

Bunny.

" why?"

North laughed, knowing what he was going to get. Such a wonderfully right costum. This will be.

"oh you'll see~"

* * *

- 1 week later-

Tooth

The costume that jack had on was of course, Tooths. He was going to have so much fun? He flew around the palace. So many workers. So many teeth. So many god damn coins! Jezz!

He flew around the place looking for a certain queen. He knew she was going to like it.

Tooth was busy, like always, with her teeth and coins. She zipped back and forth. Up and down. Left and right. Her feathers were shiny mighty in the sun as her smile was shone from miles away like a spot light.

She didn't know how she didn't notice and more of like how none of the feathers fainted but she was spooked when a had, bigger than her faries hand, touched her shoulder.

"huh? Oh Jack hel-... Jack!"

Jack was wearing the costume. He wore a crown with bright colors just like the feathers on tooths head. He wore a skirt with a long tail on the end with a really long feather. He wore a shirt that shined brightly on his chest.

"hey tooth. " he smiled at him with a giggling voice at the end of it.

"oh dear, it's so pretty. It's really funny too" jack laughed to.

"I felt really bored and made it. "

Tooth than remembered that he did the same thing with north. Oh how cute, this must of been the thing that north was talking about a week ago. He brought out her phone.

"can I, oh honey, may I take a photo?" she blushed.

Jack was already in his position, his legs brought back as he was already holding a fairy in His hand.

Click.

The the next waswhere he was in the position that made him go and zip to another location of the palace. Tooth giggled.

"that's cute baby"

The next was where he was holding a tooth and his hand and being over excited about it.

Tooth was laughing a lot by this. "that ones my favourite."

After a few laughs and talking, jack was getting ready to leave when he ran into one of the many poles and hurt his nose. Tooth took a shot. She made sure he didn't see it too. She soon helped him with his nose and sent him on his way.

As he left, tooth brought out her phone and sent three of the photos tonaughtyandnicebook. Just like before, many people liked and comment. He was such an adorable little bundle of joy in a cup full of marshmallows.

She texted North and they talked about it. It was just...toooooo cute!

"oh north! It's just too cute! "

Two minutes passed.

"I told you he was making them. And I saw it on niceandnaughtybook. He really got your tail right"

" yeah, he did"

* * *

- 2 weeks later-

Sandy

Sandy was a lot quicker. You see, he was a small chubby man with everything...golden! And plus all of those freaking, moves! I mean, if you really try to make a costume for him it's like, making a sandcastle out of cloth!

Well anyway, it was a lot harder trying to find him. I mean, a guy with bright colors on him, it's like looking for the hay in a needle stack! (( sponge on reference))

Sandy was being himself, bringing dreams, being a happy Little swagitty shit he was. Just being a major pimp with his stuff and what not. Well anyway, he was on top of his sand cloud, with sandy trails leaving it. It was a nice warm night with a slight cold breeze to the touch.

As he was about to turn around he spotted a stray golden thing in the corner of his eye. He turned fully to see if a stray sand trial might of got lost by accident. Just was he was going to check, Jack the swagitty little shit mimic pops out!

This just about scares the shit out of sandy and it takes about a whole minute to understand what just happened. Jack flew over to his side.

"sandy, sandy are you okay?" he whispered.

He finally came to and looked straight at jack.

The costume made for sandy was a big yellow pillow case. A pillow was put into effect. He was either wearing a wig or hpayed his hair yellow. The scarf around his neck was really fuzzy and covered up his neck. His feet for once had one there little yellow shoes that looked a little uncomfortable for him.

"do you understand how hard this took my to make This? Gos you are so hard to make. At least you're not like bunnys costume."

Sandy chuckled hard, rolling over with tears in his eyes. A golden hand moved above his head with a thumbs up. Jack was glad that he got to please his friend. And just as planed, he was asked for pictures.

The first picture was jack grabbing a couple handfuls of sand throwing it out like the sandy trail that sandy does. Click

The next photo was of jack floating, looking like he was sleeping. This one was cute because he looked like a sleeping child that you just wanted to kiss and cuddle all night long. Like a childhood teddy bear.

The last one was of him putting his finger to his mouth and shushing someone. Jacks face was very close and looked very good. Very hd. It was very cute. After a nice little chat, jack saw it was time to go back. Well he would of if he didn't get hit by a dinosaur. Sandy snapped a shot before disgorging the dinosaur into a harmless dolphin.

Well let's just say that, people really like it when you post picture of this boy on the web. He's just so perfect.

* * *

- 2 days later-

Bunny

Now jack was super confident about this costume. He felt like He could do anything in the world. He skipped around in the meadow, trying to find his tall handsome rabbit friend. Now where could he be.

He moved from meadow, to creek to even the rock where he painted his eggs. It wasn't until he reached his burrow that he found bunny. He was laying around in the back, eating a carrot and resting on a tree. He knew he was still awake because he was still munching on the carrot.

Perfect.

Now bunny isn't the one to get scared easily by like jump scares but he knows when ones coming at him. He felt the tips of his ears get a little nip. Damn it. He slowly opened his eyes. Oh boy.

As his eyeweren't wider the picture became more there. The picture was jack frost! Jack fucking frost, bending over just about five meters away from him. His back sidbright still his wonderful glow of white behind this wonderful purple tight onesie. On the back was a big white bunny tail and once he stood straight up, damn his couldn't look nicer. His hair was its beautiful white with a wonderful handband with two big bunny ears. He turned around and he could of just died. Such beauty.

He teasingly walked over to his big bad bunny and made sure to move his hips in a certain way.

"like your costume bunny?"

Bunnys mouth was open wide with drool coming out of it. He nodded fast. "oh ya jackie~"

Jack giggled as he made his way to sit down on his Favorite bunnys lap. "wanna take some pics?"

Bunnno kissed him faster before he could even get an answer out of himself. He picked him up and off he went to bunnys rooms, laid jack down and man did he take some pictures.

Pictures that won't be on the web.


End file.
